


Time for Chaos -The Full Story

by SotekNexus



Series: My Little Pony: Time for Chaos [1]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Missionary Position, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotekNexus/pseuds/SotekNexus
Summary: Things are a bit more peaceful in Ponyville since the lord of chaos made his first friend.  Now with the mane six listed, at least, as his acquaintances, Discord has come to realize that he may be feeling something more for a certain pink-haired pegasus. How will he tell her? How will she respond?Find out ;)





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is written under the assumption that the reader is familiar with the MLP FIM characters and universe, but I do not wish to push any new potential readers away, so...here are notes that the reader can choose to read if unfamiliar with the world or are curious about my take on Discord and Fluttershy's relationship. Otherwise, scroll down my little ponies and read on.
> 
> Fluttershy is a gentle pegasus who represents the element of Kindness. She is soft-spoken and spends the majority of her time helping sick and injured wildlife, in addition to finding homes for animals who need them. Her mane is flower pink and her fur is a gentle Easter yellow. She lives in a Hobbit-inspired home with a green roof and gardens. The interior is also Hobbit-inspired but with numerous bird houses hanging from the ceiling and animal beds scattered everywhere.
> 
> Discord is a dragon-like creature that represents the element of chaos. His body appears to be that of a horse, his head a donkey or mule, meanwhile he has a lion paw, an eagle claw, the leg of a dragon and the leg of a horse; an antler and horn; one dragon wing; one feathered wing; and lastly, a dragon tail. He is an omnipotent and immortal being. He was originally captured and trapped in stone by the immortal alicorn sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Early on in the series, Discord escapes his prison and turns the world of Equestria upside: the clouds were made of cotton candy and rained chocolate milk, animals and plants became distorted, and ponies may or may not have floated randomly through the air across Equestria. Due to the chaos he spread, he was once again trapped in a stone prison by the six ponies the series focuses on.
> 
> Much later, he was released from his prison by Princess Celestia in the hopes that Discord would form a bond with the element of kindness, Fluttershy, and become an ally to the ponies, because his incredible powers were unmatched and could be used to help protect Equestria. Despite his intentions to double-cross the ponies and unleash chaos, Discord discovered he formed an attachment to Fluttershy, despite himself, and agreed to peace with the ponies as long as he can remain her friend.
> 
> For some time now in the series, it has become apparent Discord and Fluttershy have become closer. The pair have tea every Tuesday and he has proven time and time again that he seeks her praise and approval above all others. In fact, he has appeared rather obsessive and repeatedly overreacts to situations out of jealousy over her.
> 
> This story explores his true feelings for her. 
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> World and characters are not my own. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

It was a sunny Tuesday, just like any other in Ponyville. Small wisps of clouds accented the sky and birds sang happily in the light of Celestia’s warm, summer sun. Fluttershy hummed to herself as she brushed her bunny, Angel, in the living room of her cottage. Most of her other animal friends had gone outside to enjoy the nice weather. Rainbow Dash had been by earlier to warn them of the rain planned for later that evening, but the happy yellow pegasus didn’t care, she was just so content spending time alone with her bunny. She paused to brush her pink hair away from her face when she heard a loud **POP**.

“Oh, Fluttershy, how delightful it is to see you again!” Discord shouted. His serpentine figure hung upsides down from her ceiling. His single sharp tooth jutted out awkwardly as he smiled.

“Hello Discord. Is it Tuesday already? I must have lost track of time. I’m sorry,” Fluttershy said and then continued to run a brush gently through Angel’s fur. She just loved how soft it made him.

A few birds twittered as they flew past her and then spontaneously turned into a shower of confetti.

“It _is_ Tuesday! And it’s time for our tea,” Discord exclaimed.

“Discord…” Fluttershy said in a reprimanding tone.

Discord replied, “Oh, don’t be such a buzz kill, Fluttershy. They’re perfectly fine,” and then opened his mouth. The two terrified birds darted out of his maw and flew straight for a nearby birdhouse. The last bird shut the door behind it.

“I don’t know why you have to scare them like that. You wouldn’t like it if someone turned you into confetti, would you?” Fluttershy asked with her hooves crossed.

“Let’s not waist our precious time arguing, my dear Fluttershy, I have so much to tell you!” He said, ignoring her gaze.

Uncrossing her hooves, Fluttershy placed the brush back in her mouth and went to brush Angel again, only to find a bunny-sized Discord in front of her instead. The little pegasus gasped and dropped her brush. She immediately looked around for Angel.

Discord turned to bat his big, beady, eyes at her, hoping to win her attention. He’d even turned his donkey ears into rabbit ears and wagged a little cotton tail at her.

There was the sound of pottery breaking and what Fluttershy suspected were falling plates, as Angel came hopping out of the kitchen, drenched in water and covered in bubbles.

“What? I was only helping,” Discord said when she looked at him angrily. He popped back into his usual size and stood in front of her, paw and claw crossed.

“Alright, alright,” he said and snapped his fingers. A gigantic red hair dryer appeared and turned itself onto high heat. It dried Angel within seconds, turning him into a rabbit-sized cotton ball.

“There, everything’s back to normal,” Discord said, snapping his fingers again. The hair dryer disappeared. “It’s just that I’m so nervous,” he added.  

Angel hopped away and up the stairs—or attempted to. It wasn’t easy hopping up the wooden steps to his bedroom in his fluffy state.

Discord stifled a laugh as the bunny hopped and then rolled down the stairs like a tumbleweed. Angel paused to glare at him and then hopped away up to his room.

“I don’t know what you would have to be nervous about, Discord,” Fluttery said to him as she picked up her brush. She stretched her wings out and gently flew over to a nearby bookshelf, she placed the brush there. When the pegasus turned around, Discord was standing in front of her. Fiddling with this paw and claw.

“Whatever’s the matter Discord?” Fluttershy asked him. She was concerned. He wasn’t usually shy like this.

“It’s just that—it’s just that we’ve been friends a long time now,” he said and then paused. He seemed to shrink. “And the truth is that, well, the truth is I think I—I—lo—I lo—“ He coughed up a pile of letters that fell on to the floor. “Oh, sorry about that. I’ll clean that up.” He apologized and then used the white hairs on the end of his tail to sweep the letters under her rug quickly.

“Oh, dear. Why don’t you come over to the couch and sit down and tell me what’s bothering you,” Fluttershy suggested. She gently led him over to her sofa as she flew.

She asked him, “Would you like me to put the water on for tea? I bet you tea will make you feel much better.” She hovered in her living room and smiled, waiting for a response.

“No,” he said, and then wrapped himself around her. He snaked around her protectively.

Fluttershy gasped.

Discord looked straight into her teal eyes, pleadingly, and said, “The truth is: I think I love you, Fluttershy.”

The little pegasus gulped, “Oh. Oh, I see,” was all she could say at first, and then, “Well are you sure? How do you know you love me? Have you ever been in love before?” It was then she noticed a smaller Discord standing on her dining room table, holding up a red rose for her. The mini version of him gave her puppy-dog eyes and wore a waist coat, his donkey mane slicked back. He disappeared when the real Discord answered her.

He said, “I thought I was in love once. With some sun princess or another, but that’s all in the past. She imprisoned me in stone and never truly appreciated how I doted on her.”

They floated in her living room quietly a moment.

Fluttershy hoped that none of her friends were seeing this. She tentatively glanced at her window, only to realize the curtains were shut. Her eyes wandered over to her door. It had several bolts installed and a gigantic lock on it. It seemed they were completely alone.

Her gentle heart raced against Discord’s chest. She gulped.

“You’re just so sweet and kind, my Fluttershy,” Discord said as he ran his claw along her cheek.

Fluttershy did not know what to say or do. Honestly she had never thought of him in that way or anyone for that matter. All she had time for was her animal friends and friendship missions. Sometimes she was gone for weeks and the animals needed her care and attention every day, but now that Discord was so close and looking at her the way he was, and she could feel the heat of his body, pressed hard against her, she didn’t know what she thought.

Fluttershy shivered as she felt the soft, white hairs of Discord’s tail brush ever so slightly against an area she had never been touched before.   

“Um,” was all she could manage to say. Somewhere deep down she felt butterflies.

They were suddenly on the couch and Discord traced his claw again down her cheek and along her neck. Fluttershy swallowed.

“You know, I don’t know why I didn’t tell you sooner. I suppose I was just so distracted with ruining Twilight Sparkle’s life and then last week I set that volcano off at Treehugger’s yoga retreat—but suddenly it just hit me,” he said drawing closer. His breath was on her face, “I don’t know why I was bothering with them at all, when all I really want is to feel what it’s like to be inside of you.”

Fluttershy was shaking now. She knew she was afraid, but she felt—she felt excited too. She knew they had grown closer through their friendship and while she often found his antics childish, she also loved them. She always looked forward to his visits, though she’d never admit it to her friends, but now…

Discord licked up her neck.

“Oh,” she said and blushed. His warm tongue tickled her and made her squeeze her legs together.

“You’ve said so little, but I get it. You’re nervous,” the chaos being said seductively. His mouth came up to her ear, “But I’ll make you cum first and then… you’ll see.” He playfully nipped her ear and ran his paw through her long, pink mane.

She continued to quiver as his soft paw ran along her body. Discord took her with both hands and picked her up. As he held her up, she crossed her hooves over herself, embarrassed that she had become somehow wet down there.

Discord sat up and lay Fluttershy on her back, gently tucking her wings under her. He used his paw and claw and spread her legs.

“No. N-no. I can’t,” she said.

He sat her up again and kissed her. His serpent-like tongue teased her’s and then he delicately sucked her lip. The way he did it gave her more butterflies and made her feel warm. Fluttershy felt something drip down her leg and onto Discord.

Discord laid her back down, as gently as before, and then brought his mouth between her legs. Fluttershy looked away. She was too embarrassed and didn’t know what to do. She shut her eyes tight, but still felt his warm breath on the lips of her ponyhood. He blew on her softly, causing her to move away from it. It felt good and weird and she didn’t know what to do.

Then she felt a hot, long tongue, slide its way between the folds of her ponyhood and lick her in a place that felt so intense and tingly, she gasped and squirmed. She wanted to tell him no, she couldn’t, but she found herself unable to speak.

“Oh,” was all she could gasp out.

“Mmm,” he hummed along her pussy. The father of chaos licked back and forth and around her clit like it was the sweetest treat he’d ever tasted. He inhaled her scent. His claw and paw held her hindquarters. He enjoyed the way she squirmed and moved them as he pleasured her. He wanted her to cum and cum so he could lap it all up, save for what he’d need to slide his cock inside of her comfortably. He did not want to hurt her, but he could not hide his eagerness. He would slowly push his large manhood into the tight, sweet warmth, of her tiny pony pussy very soon. 

Fluttershy squirmed more, her lower body gently moving into the motions of his tongue. She breathed heavily and began to sweat. Any minute now he’d feel the pulses of her orgasm along his tongue and her juices would spill into his mouth and long his face.

“No, I— no, Oh, Discord. Please. Discord,” she begged him. Her body was moving without her control and inside a warmth and pressure was building, so hard and fast where he was licking her. She tried to move away from it, but ended up coming back for more. Discord caressed her opening softly with the thicker fingers of his lion paw and then slowly forced them inside of her.

“Oh, oh Discord no!” she cried.

He twirled his fingers around the inside of her; inside where she’d never been touched, where she didn’t know she could feel.

His paw massaged her from the inside and his tongue on the outside, moving so quickly and rhythmically that Fluttershy’s hooves moved wildly and then… and then, the warmth overtook her. A shock went through her body, her wings opened, her head shot back, and a warm liquid seemed to course through her and then rush out of her. The release was so intense, she cried his name, “D-discord. Discord!”

He slowly removed his fingers and then licked them. He smiled evilly and pulled away to admire his handiwork. Fluttershy shuttered and breathed heavily on his lap. He chuckled manically and whispered into her ear, “Did you like it?”

“Discord. Oh, Discord…” was all she could say. His shy, gentle, little pony. Discord ran his claw along her body, caressing her, but allowing her to enjoy the aftermath of her orgasm. When her breathing became normal again, he slide out from under her and pulled her by her hips towards the edge of her sofa.

“What—what are you doing?” she asked. Looking at him with soft eyes. He could see she was still marvelling at the pleasure of her orgasm. He enjoyed the sweet, dreamy state, but also delighted in how he planned to interrupt it.

Discord took a step back and slide his claw down his belly, revealing the hard, large horse-cock, protruding from his sheath. The skin was pulled back, revealing the slick, pink, pulsing member.

Fluttershy’s eyes widened. He could tell she’d never seen one before, which excited him. She would be his and only his for the rest of time.

The lord of chaos stepped toward her.

“D-discord…” she stuttered.

He leaned in close, “I’ll be gentle my dear Fluttershy. I promise,” at least t _his_ _time_ he would be.

Now that their relationship had moved in a direction more to his liking, he planned to show her endless pleasures and adventures, beyond the magic of friendship.

His cock pulsed as he brought it near her. Fluttershy began to breathe heavily, seeing the thick head coming toward her. Discord angled his hips and rubbed the head against her slippery lips. It felt so good, he shuddered and grinned. He gently rubbed his head back and forth, leaning in to kiss her while he did. This time his little pegasus kissed him back and brought her hooves up to hold him.

As she did, Discord pressed his head against her warm opening. It was so tight, he feared at first it wouldn’t go in, until slowly, very slowly, he inched his way in.

“Uhhh,” she quivered. Her eyes shut tight. She closed them in confusion and pleasure. It didn’t hurt like she thought it would, but she’d never felt anything like it before. It was so hot, and as it pressed into her, it filled her where she did not know there had been space.

Her sweet, wet, pussy was so tight, Discord could only get himself three-quarters of the way in. He paused, taking a moment to feel the inside of her. It surrounded and hugged him. He almost spurted. He shuddered on top of her.

“Discord, are you ok?” his little pony asked.

His sweet Fluttershy was worried about him. She was always thoughtful of others. Discord looked into her gentle eyes and slowly moved himself inside of her. He inched back and forth at first, warming up her body to the sensation. Her eyes closed and her head pulled back.

“Yes,” he said, and then repeated, “Yes, yes. Feel me inside you, Fluttershy? Do you feel how tight and hard it is?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“Yes,” she whispered back.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Yes. Yes Discord.” She gasped.

He was moving faster now. It was their first time and she was a perfect sheath for his manhood; Fluttershy and her little pony body. He knew he was going to cum soon. He was going to cum inside of her until it dripped out of her. He had wanted her so long, wanted her so badly. He moved back and pulled her closer to the edge of the sofa. He moved her along his cock like a play thing.

Fluttershy’s breath was fast and she gasped and sighed. Discord watched her pussy slide up and down his cock, over and over, faster and faster.

“Look at me,” he told her.

Flutteshy shook her head.

“Look at me, Fluttershy,” he repeated.

Fluttershy looked up and saw him towering over her, his dragon and pegasus wings spread, he stood strong. He rocked back and forth. He slid her body up and down his cock as if she were nothing. She felt his thickness sliding along inside of her, so thick and powerful, it was all she could feel as it took over her body. His red and yellow eyes were fierce and alien, she found herself unable to look away. She heard the slippery, sucking sounds of him penetrating her. The sounds grew louder and louder, his breath heavier with each pump.

Discorded watched her small figure bounce on his cock, but her whole body squeezed him and sucked on him, pulling his cum straight out. The lord of chaos lifted her body and pumped it along his cock with three swift pumps. Fluttershy cried out with pleasure, her pussy gripping him tight; until his head felt like it burst. He flooded her with seamen, he screamed her name, and gripped her tight.

They fell back onto the couch. Discord felt a couple more spasms as he lay inside her and moaned softly. His head buried in her flower-smelling mane. He breathed deep and then ever so slowly, pulled himself out.

“Uh,” she said in her small, exhausted voice. It was a delightful sigh of pleasure.

Discord cradled her up to his chest and neck and wrapped himself around her on the couch, pleased at the thought that some of him was still inside her.

Her head was pressed against his neck. The lord of chaos held her close, cherishing her, for there was no greater treasure in this world to him.

Fluttershy whispered to him, “I-I think I love you too, Discord.” Though he could not see it, he knew she blushed.

Discord said, “I know,” and nuzzled her.

 

**Sotek Nexus**

 


	2. Time for Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord and Fluttershy have revealed their true feelings for one another, but with the new friendship map sending her on quests and the mane six having to constantly save Equestria, the two lovers haven't had a lot of alone time together.
> 
> On this beautiful fall morning however, things have finally settled down and Fluttershy wakes up to a little chaos...
> 
> World and characters are not my own. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

Fluttershy curled up into the soft cotton sheets of her bed. She was almost completely buried beneath the leaf-pattern comforter and yet somehow, was still shivering. Her wings were folded close to her body and her long pink mane was wrapped around her neck for warmth.

“Oh my, it’s so cold. It feels like winter already. It’s only fall and I’m already freezing. I’ll ask Discord to help me with the fireplace when he comes over today,” the yellow pegasus said to the small white bunny who lay in bed beside her. Angel’s right foot kicked out and he snored, indicating he had not heard her.

“Oh, you’re so cute, Angel,” Fluttershy whispered with a soft smile.

With most of her animal friends having gone into hibernation or having flown South for the winter, it was mostly just her and Angel now, and of course her special somepony, Discord.

As if he could read her thoughts, the draconequus popped into the bed beside her in a spray of confetti and butterflies that reminded Fluttershy of Pinkie Pie. The trumpets that appeared to announce his arrival startled Angel awake and the poor bunny leapt back against Fluttershy and gripped his chest.

Discord shouted, “Fluttershy, the yellow and pink flower of my heart! Your love has arrived!” He raised his arms and wings and then settled down excitedly in the bed beside her.

Once Angel realized it was Discord who had woken him, the little bunny stood up and with a look of determination, took a step toward the draconequus, he then raised his paw and was about to yell—but with a snap of Discord’s fingers, he disappeared.

“Discord! What did you do to Angel bunny?” Fluttershy demanded as she stood up on all four hooves.

Discord opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Fluttershy heard a crash downstairs and a series of splashes. She could only assume he’d teleported Angel into the kitchen sink again.

“Discord…” she said accusingly.

“Not to worry, Fluttershy, I already have the hair dryer out to dry him. Angel will soon be his annoyingly fluffy self again. I also snapped some fresh carrots over to keep him busy. I know, I am terribly considerate. Now, where were we?” Discord said in a seductively dangerous tone that caused Fluttershy to blush. She sat down on her haunches and tucked her head, looking away from him.

“Mmm, I do so love how bashful you are, my Fluttershy,” Discord purred as he slithered up in front of her.

Fluttershy never knew what to do in times like this. They had been dating for a while now, but they’d only really been together in an intimate way once. Fluttershy had been busy with the map and resolving friendship problems, not to mention helping to save Equestria several times…

Discord nuzzled her nose with his and then ran his paw along her cheek. Fluttershy blushed more and gave him a small smile. His paw trailed down her neck and down her side. The little pony felt herself getting wet and shivered with excitement.

“How I’ve missed you while you’ve been busy. You cannot imagine how happy I was when a little birdy told me you wouldn’t be busy today.” Discord paused as a small bird with his head flew by and winked.

Fluttershy imagined that the draconequus had probably done something terrible, like making Twilights friendship map disappear.

He continued, “No friendship problems, no evil villains to take care of…Well, except maybe this one…” Discord pointed to himself and gave her a devilish grin.

Before Fluttershy could respond, Discord nuzzled his way into her neck and then licked down the side.

“Oh, my…” Fluttershy whispered.

“Mmm. Yes, my sweet pegasus. I’ve come to make your morning,” he whispered her.

The draconequus grabbed her unexpectedly and lay her onto the bed.

“Discord, what about Angel bunny…” Fluttershy began to protest, but was silenced with a shush.

“He’s got carrots, remember?”

Without another word Discord glided his long tongue down her neck, snaking his way over her chest, and finally down and between her legs. He paused to kiss along her thighs and then flicked his tongue against the small pearl between them.

“Oh…” she exhaled softly. It tingled pleasantly when he licked her.

With a smile, he lowered his snout and circled his tongue around her cute button of a clit. Fluttershy arched her back and moaned. Why had she waited so long? Why was she so shy? She loved him, she loved this. Oh, it felt so good…

Discord continued to lick and suck on her, causing Fluttershy’s body to twist and turn in pleasure. While he worked, he slipped a claw inside her slowly. She felt her cheeks coloring and her body warming. There was a hot, tingling sensation growing inside her and she was afraid it would be over too soon.

She whispered, “Discord…”

Discord stopped and looked up at her, “What’s that? Going to cum from that sweet pony pussy already, my love? Part of me would like that, but I must admit, the rest of me would like so much more. I have something special in store for both of us this morning. Just you wait and see,” and with that, he snapped his claws and another Discord appeared.

“Well, well. Started without me, I see,” the second Discord complained and clicked his tongue in disapproval. “This certainly will not do,” the new Discord continued, “Fear not my Fluttershy, Discord number two is here and I’ll show how it’s really done.”

Startled, Fluttershy looked from one to the other, “What—I… I…” She simply didn’t know what to do or say. Two Discords? What would she do with two?

As if to answer her question, the original Discord waggled his eyebrows at her mischievously and then returned to licking and playing with her. While he did that, the second Discord flew over, landed on the bed, and then lowered his head to kiss her.

Fluttershy felt his tongue slip between her lips and twirl around her tongue, while the other Discord sucked lightly on her clit. Fluttershy squirmed, overwhelmed with sensation. How was this happening? Could she handle all of this?

The second Discord kissed her a little longer and then stood up. He stood over her, his leg and hoof on either side of her. Fluttershy looked up at him, trying to concentrate on him as the other Discord pleasured her, but it was so hard. She watched as the second draconequus’s red cock slid out from its sheath. It stood hard, thick, and long above her. Discord smiled down at her and his cock pulsed.

“Be a dear, would you?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye and lowered his cock toward her.

The small pegasus lifted her head toward it and licked the tip.  _This was what he wanted, right?_ She asked herself.

“Oh, that tongue of yours does feel delightful,” the second Discord said. “Wouldn’t you agree, Discord?”

The first Discord paused and nodded. “Why yes, I’ve always thought she had a talented tongue,” he agreed before resuming his work.

“Uh,” Fluttershy gasped, feeling his tongue on her again. It felt so good and she wanted to make him feel good, so she raised her head again and put her lips on the head of the second Discord’s big dick. His body moved into her and her lips parted to take him in. She felt the hot, wet rod slide into her mouth and took in as much as she could.

“Oh, yes,” he exhaled happily.

Once in, he rocked his hips back and forth, gliding his large member along her tongue and gently grinding into her face. Fluttershy did her best to relax her jaw, enjoying the sensation of him pleasuring himself inside of her. He then leaned over her, pressing his paw and claw into the wall to brace himself and began to thrust a little harder. He threw his head up and moaned with his eyes closed as he thrust into her small, wet mouth over and over again. The room soon filled with the sounds of slurping and licking.

Fluttershy’s hips moved into the licks and fingering-fucking of the first Discord, while the second Discord continued to pump into her mouth. She felt her body blushing and the tingling sensation building again, she didn’t know if she could take it. Watching Discord’s face as she pleasured him, while the other Discord teased her was more than the little pegasus could handle. Her body was going to erupt, overcome with pleasure.

Just when she thought she would lose control and cum everywhere, the first Discord stopped licking her. Fluttershy felt a shift in the bed, but could not see him as the second Discord stood above her. He thrusted slower now and smiled down at her. That’s when she felt the hot, fat head of the other Discord’s penis penetrating her. The big mushroom top spread open her pussy lips and pressed into her tight, slippery opening.

“MMmmm,” she hummed along the second Discord’s cock as the other Discord entered her.

“Oh, sweet Celestia, yes,” the original Discord said as gripped her hips and quickened his pace, her tight pussy gripping and sucking on his massive dick as her mouth did the same to his twin.  

“Uh, yes. Discord, this is the best idea we’ve ever had. It feels sooo good,” the second Discord commented.

Her body bounced and jiggled with their love-making and it felt hot and wet all over. Fluttershy didn’t know what to do with herself as the two Discords pumped into her, both of them moving faster.

The original Discord grabbed her hips and raised her. He fucked her like some kind of inanimate love doll, the wet sounds from his thrust ringing in all of their ears while the second Discord worked his cock in her mouth, quickly, yet gently.

“Well, what have we here? It seems everyone else was invited to the party but me,” Discord said. Fluttershy had been so lost in pleasure, she had no idea another Discord had appeared.

The second Discord pulled his cock out and turned to see who had appeared, while the original one kept himself inside Fluttershy, shamelessly moving inside her while he turned to see himself standing in the bedroom doorway.

“Like what you see?” The original Discord ask before grunting a little, clearly excited that they had an audience while he penetrated his pretty pony.

“I must admit, at first I was shocked, but then I realized, well, it’s me…” the third Discord answered him.

Fluttershy sat up in disbelief, “Three? Now there are three of you?”

“The more to love you with, my dear,” the original Discord said with a happy grin.

“I-I… I just don’t know. Where else can I put you? I am already overwhelmed as it is," she admitted to them.

“Fear not, sweet Fluttershy, we’ve thought about this. We’ll be gentle and make it well worth your while,” the second Discord reassured her, “Now lay back down and let us work our magic.”

Before she could protest, the second Discord bent down and kissed her. While he kept her mouth busy, she felt herself being raised. With a snap of his finger, the third Discord had re-appeared underneath her. He held her closely and lovingly. Fluttershy enjoyed the feel of his warm body beneath her and against her back, but what came next she did not expect.

While the second Discord continued to sweetly kiss her, the third Discord fidgeted underneath her and she felt his eagle claw and lion’s paw part her butt cheeks. As he did, she felt the hot, fat head of his cock press against the tight button of her asshole.

Her eyes widened. She had no idea what was going on. No one had ever been down there before. She was about to protest when she felt the original Discord’s tongue snake around the sweet pearl between her legs again, his licking so tantalizing, she completely forgot about the third Discord.

With both Discords pleasuring her, the third Discord got to work. His mushroom-top rubbed against her little pony butthole and it made things tingle in a whole new and interesting way.

Her hips moved with Discord’s playful tongue and she sucked on the lips of the second Discord and felt the heat of sexual pleasure spread through her again. Just when she was starting to get comfortable and ready to lose herself, she felt a hot liquid spread around her asshole. Though she couldn’t see it, she could feel the big head of the third Discord rub precum all over her butt as he continued to hump and tease her with it. The third Discord could wait no longer. He wanted to be inside her. He needed to feel every part of her.

He ever so slowly pressed his cock against the tiny button that was her asshole. He heard her moan and felt her wiggle a little, so he continued. He used his claw to gently guide and push himself inside of her, precum spurting again as he did it.

Fluttershy squirmed as she felt the third Discord’s head spreading her open. She broke away from the second Discord’s kisses and gasped. As the head fully penetrated her, all three Discords moaned with pleasure.

It was a little painful at first, almost a kind of burning sensation, but once the head was in, the shaft slid in easily. Fluttershy quivered as she felt his meaty cock move within her.

Discord was gentle and moved slowly at first, not wishing to hurt her. It was difficult for him to hold back though because he was so eager to cum inside her. Her little asshole squeezed him so hard, he practically spurted just entering her.  

The original Discord watched as the third Discord sweetly fucked Fluttershy’s tiny yellow bottom, the long shaft disappearing into her with each pump. He could hardly believe how much of him fit into her. “Discord, that does look good. I think I’ll join you,” he informed his clone. 

Fluttershy wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by that. She was distracted with this new sensation and could barely think, but watched as the first Discord bent down and used his paw to guide himself into her wet pony pussy.

“Oh, oh my…” Fluttershy whispered as the two cocks rotated inside her like a pair of pistons. She was confused, aroused, and consumed with pleasure.

At first they moved independently within her, one cock pressing in and another pulling back to get ready for another thrust, but soon they were thrusting together. Both Discords moaning and gasping as they fucked her in unison.

Fluttershy’s little body bounced with the force of their love-making. She was a small pony sleeve for their big red cocks and they were using her to milk them. Her head tossed back and she wiggled and moaned, unable to take the two of them inside of her.

“Now this is a show,” the second Discord said above her.

With everything going on, Fluttershy had accidentally forgotten him. She opened her eyes and saw him stroking himself above her. He was looking at her and moving his big lion’s paw up and down his shaft, periodically pausing to stroke just under the head.

“You’re a bad little filly, aren’t you? Allowing me to do this to you,” he told her. His eyes flashed as he said it.

He continued to watch her and thrust into his hand, working his cock while his clones fucked her. She wondered if they were all feeling the same thing.

He turned to watched himself on top of her and under her, both Discords lost in their pleasure, each one fucking her like they were the only one there. The original Discord opened his eyes, and first and second Discord watched each other, one masturbating and the other penetrating his lover. They locked gazes, each one daring the other one to cum first; each Discord knowing that the other was feeling the hot, tingling pressure building on their head, and that soon their seamen would spurt out and all over and into their love.

The original Discord broke first. His head shot back in a howl and he rammed his cock into his little pony pussy as hard as he could, all the while feeling his balls slap against the wet balls and cock of the third Discord. He could no longer take the feeling of their two cocks rubbing against the thin walls of Fluttershy’s insides, pressing against each other over and over and pumping the semen out.

The third Discord lost himself too and fucked Fluttershy’s ass harder than he had originally intended. The tight rim of her ass drew his cum out, like water from a spigot; both Discord’s roared with pleasure as their hot batter squirted and spilled into their lover. 

The second Discord worked his hand along his shaft furiously and then turned quickly, shoving his cock into Fluttershy’s mouth without warning. He would apologize for it later, but in that moment he thrust into her lips and shouted her name as his orgasm over took him. He emptied himself into her, feeling his cum shoot into the back of her throat.

All of the Discords shuttered and then disappeared. Only one remained, the original Discord collapsed on top of her. He was quiet a few moments and then shifted on top of her slowly. He raised himself to look down at her.

Fluttershy had swallowed all of  Discord’s milky semen and was now panting beneath him. Her body tingled and buzzed all over. She’d cum sometime before the first Discord had. The poor little pony had been unable to hold it back. The orgasm had built and built and then suddenly flooded her, causing every nerve in her body to erupt with sexual bliss.

She was unable to speak. She simply kept breathing and staring at the ceiling. Discord moved on top of her, sliding up to the side of her and wrapping his claw and paw around her. He nuzzled his head into hers.

“Mmm. My Fluttershy. Did you enjoy that?” he asked her.

“I…” she whispered, but was unable to say more.

“I’ll take that as a yes. I know it was a bit much for you—this being your second time and all, but I  _am_ the Lord of Chaos. I couldn’t help but make things interesting. My sweet, sweet, little pegasus. You get some rest now. I’ll make breakfast. Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll be right back with something to eat. Just think, this is just the beginning,” he said with a sly grin and then got up.

Fluttershy watched him leave, but still couldn’t move or think.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_  She asked herself.  

 

\------

Discord returned within minutes. Fluttershy’s breathing had returned to normal, but she was exhausted and half asleep. Her special somepony was carrying a plate with a cake on the bottom. It was a perfectly beautiful cake, it was just upside on the plate.

“Look, I made you upside-down cake,” he informed her excitedly.

The draconequss moved into the bed beside her and spooned out a bite of cake. He brought the spoon to her mouth and fed her. Fluttershy smiled as she enjoyed the cake. Discord leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Fluttershy looked up at his mismatched-handsome face and was suddenly overcome with love for him. What they had just done was unlike anything else she had experienced and though she was worried at first, it had felt incredible, and now, looking at him, she saw just how much he truly loved her.

“I love you,” she told him softly.

Discord gave her a big grin and said, “I know. I love you too,” and then took a bite of the plate.


End file.
